


The Avatars' Indulgence

by DarkStarfish



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Belphegor is a Power Bottom, Bottom Asmodeus, Collars, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Gangbang, Incest, Kinda, Leashes, Leviathan has Two Dicks, M/M, Mild S&M, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgy, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Roughness, Self-Indulgent, Sibling Incest, Tail Sex, Tails, Teasing, Top Leviathan, Top Lucifer, Top Satan, Twincest, bottom mammon, top Beelzebub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:08:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24525133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkStarfish/pseuds/DarkStarfish
Summary: I wrote this for a friend of mine but also kind of myself. This all stemmed from "Why don't they just get in one big pile and fuck each other?" So that is what I have written today!I apologize for the length, but it just kinda kept going really! This is my first time writing M/M, let alone a full on orgy so I'm sorry if it's shit. Please don't crucify me!This is my warning to you:If incest of any kind or any of the tags make you uncomfortable, DO NOT READ!!! It got a little dirty as I kept writing.
Relationships: Asmodeus/Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Asmodeus/Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Asmodeus/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub/Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Belphegor/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 371





	The Avatars' Indulgence

**Author's Note:**

> This is your last warning, turn back if the tags make you uncomfortable!

The House of Lamentation was rarely ever quiet. From Mammon’s reckless antics to the endless fighting between Levi and Mammon (okay, it was mostly Mammon making the noise), there was always some sort of noise disturbance. Belphegor could scarcely get the amount of sleep he would like with all the noise in the House. The only real time when the noise died down was the night. Though some of the brothers tended to be night owls, they still found a way to keep from disturbing those who were sleeping. On this particular night, however, Belphegor couldn’t find it in himself to keep the noise down.

Belphie had started his night out plain with a simple manga and his book light. It had been one he’d borrowed from Levi. His older, otaku of a brother had thrown a volume that was laying on his desk at the Avatar of Sloth in order to get him to leave the envious demon to his nightly raids. The manga had started out relatively normal as a high school slice of life plot line, nothing too crazy. However, as Belphie made his way through the chapters, the story started to reveal itself. It had quickly gone from boy meets girl to boy and girl fuck in the dirtiest way possible. As the shift in the story happened, Belphie could really only think two thoughts: “ _Of course Levi would read nasty hentai…_ ” and “ _Why is it actually turning me on?_ ”

As the Avatar of Sloth continued to read, he felt his sweatpants getting tighter by the text block. He’d readjusted his hard on multiple times, but found the more he went on, the harder (pun intended) things were becoming for him. In between pages, his eyes would occasionally shift to his twin brother sleeping in the bed next to his own. Though it was taboo, the pair had often engaged in intercourse for the sake of satisfying their sexual desires. While the idea of incest was frowned upon in the human world, the Devildom did not have such hang-ups. Some of the noises that left the House of Lamentation were sometimes those of pleasure.

With the Avatar of Lust living under said roof, there was bound to be the sounds of a romp or two between the sheets. But Asmodeus was not the only demon who had desires that needed to be satiated. Lucifer’s punishments for Mammon had often times taken a more sexual turn on days when Lucifer was particularly pent up and stressed because who better to take his feral sexual frustrations out on than another archdemon?

This in mind, Belphie’s thoughts could not help but wander to that of his twin brother. Beel was always so eager to please and fuck him whenever Belphie had requested it of his other half. Though Beelzebub was always on top, he was never in charge. Belphegor called the shots when it came to what was going where and how aggressive the pace was. In a way, Belphie knew Beel wouldn’t be mad at him for waking him up in the middle of the night for an impromptu fucking. If anything, Beel’s hunger would no doubt take over and Belphie would have a hard time keeping the demon from all but devouring him whole, whether it be his cock or his entire body. The thought truly sent shivers down the youngest’s spine.

The rise and fall of Beel’s bare, muscular chest was starting to affect Belphie more and more. Being the Avatar of Sloth, the demon understood the most just how important a good night’s rest was. Mulling it over in his head, Belphie looked between his brother and the manga in his lap. Having made his final decision, Belphie gave his hardened length a tight squeeze, letting out a quiet groan, before he kicked his duvet off of him and made his way to the bed opposite of his. He stumbled slightly in the dark, his eyes used to the light from his reading lamp. Using his hands to feel around, Belphie finally felt the soft top cover of Beel’s bed. As the demon felt up the length of the bed, Belphie’s heart jumped a little when his hand connected to the flesh of his brother’s bicep. He held his breath slightly when he heard Beel let out a quiet groan. Feeling braver, Belphie set his mind to waking up his brother.

“Beel…” Belphie whispered out, squeezing the bicep he was hold. Beel only flopped onto his side, facing away from Belphie at the sound of his brother’s voice. “Beel!” Belphie whisper yelled, huffing slightly at his first attempt having failed to rouse the demon.

“Mmm…I don’t want any…” Beel grumbled out in response, his voice scratchy and deep from sleep. The Avatar of Gluttony pulled his blanket higher up over himself, fully intending to go back to sleep. Belphie had other plans.

The younger demon narrowed his eyes at his brother before a lightbulb went off in his head. Placing his knee on the bed, Belphie crawled slowly over to his brother as slow as possible in order to try and keep from waking up Beel just yet. Mentally psyching himself up, Belphie threw his leg over Beel’s body and straddled the demon. Having felt additional weight on his once sleeping body, Beel rolled onto his back and slowly came to consciousness. Feeling himself coming to, Beel blinked the sleep out of his eyes and groaned as he stretched to turn on the lamp sitting on his bedside table in order to find out what was on top of him.

“Bel? What are you doing?” Beel asked his brother incredulously. The hungry demon almost looked hurt at his brother waking him up in the middle of the night. Belphie, on the other hand, was growing impatient at the sight of his brother looking so disheveled.

Beel’s hair was wild and sticking out in every direction. His necklace had tightened in some strands and loosened in others and the pendant had some how managed to find its way to the back of Beel’s neck. In essence, Beel looked ripe for the picking in Belphie’s eyes. Belphie had seen Beel’s lips move, but he really wasn’t paying attention to the sounds that passed through them. Almost subconsciously, Belphie was not so subtly grinding his erection into Beel’s pelvis where the horny demon had the other pinned.

“Oh…I see…” Beel spoke softly, a bright blush coming to his cheeks. At the feeling of his brother grinding his pelvis against his own, Beel’s own erection was starting to come to life. “Do we have to now? I was having a really good dream about the new burger from Hell’s Kitchen,” Beel all but whined out. The grunt that came from above him let the Avatar of Gluttony know that there was no waiting.

Beel placed a hand on either side of Belphie’s hips and gave the flesh there a bit of a squeeze, the feeling putting a hitch into the latter’s breath. Belphie’s grinding and neediness only increased at the feeling of Beel’s fingers dipping under the hem of his shirt. The skin on skin contact was only furthering his neediness. Belphie leaned down and connected his lips to Beel, earning the demon a muffled groan from the one underneath him. Beel only furthered the kiss, his hunger starting to take over in in full force. The orange-haired demon’s fingers dug deeper into his brother’s hips as he bit Belphie’s lower lip, asking for entrance in a sense. Belphie granted his wish with a quiet moan that only increased in volume when he felt Beel’s tongue exploring his mouth.

No matter how many times the two kissed, Belphie always felt as though Beel was actively trying to steal his breath away. Beel’s tongue made its round through every crevice of Belphie’s mouth before settling to mingle with his twin’s. There was rarely a time when the two battled for dominance as Belphie was usually the one to take over and call the shots, but Beel put up a bit of a fight this time, much to Belphie’s surprise. The younger demon let out a heated moan at the feeling of Beel sucking on his tongue along with Beel’s now hardened member rubbing against his own.

Finally pulling back with the need for oxygen, Belphie didn’t miss the whine that came from the demon below him when he broke the kiss. A thin string of saliva connected the pair of demons as they caught their breaths. The pair stared at one another, gathering themselves and listening to the mingling of their breaths in the quiet room. Beel broke the near silence in the room with a low groan as he slid his hands from Belphie’s hips and up his flat stomach. As he pulled the shirt up his brother’s body, Beel looked into Belphie’s similarly colored iris, silently pleading for the ability to rid the demon of his shirt. With a curt nod of approval, Beel surged into action and all but tore the piece of clothing off of Belphegor’s torso.

Beel’s eyes moved from Belphie’s and the demon scanned over the newly exposed skin before him. His fingers grazed up the expanse of Belphie’s stomach and ribs causing goosebumps to rise over Belphie’s skin. A shiver ran down said demon’s spine from both the intimacy of the situation along with the feeling of Beel’s calloused skin against his own. Beel paused for a moment, thinking over his next move through before a wicked grin came over his expression and he pressed the pads of his thumbs against Belphie’s pert nipples. Belphie couldn’t help the breathy, needy moan that escaped past his lips at the feeling of Beel’s teasing on his nipples.

Subsequently to Belphie’s moan, Satan had jumped into action. The sounds coming from the twins’ room had alerted him that something could be potentially wrong. Satan knew that both Beelzebub and Belphegor frequented nightmares of Lilith and when they lost her during the Celestial War. He’d put the book he was reading down and made his way to the room next to his own. After knocking on the door of the room and not receiving an answer other than another loud noise, Satan opened the door. The sight before him caused his brain to shut down and reboot.

In front of him, he only saw his youngest brother, shirtless, straddling his twin’s hips with his head throw back in pleasure. The fourth eldest watched with great interest as the scene before him played out. He had been knocked out of his stupor at the sound of the door hinge creaking. Terror shot through Satan’s body at the noise and his eyes locked with Beelzebub’s from around Belphie’s body. The pair looked at each other, violet eyes meeting green ones in a silent conversation.

“Oh hello brother…” Belphie was the first to speak. His voice had come out in a bit of a quiver and his breath only continued to come out in hot puffs. “Care to join us?” Though Beel’s ministrations on Belphie’s body continued, his face remained neutral and relatively uninterested in what was going on.

“I don’t…” Satan was at a loss for words. He had no idea why his twin brothers were in this position or why the younger of the two had offered an invitation to ‘join’ them, whatever that meant. “What is going on here exactly?”

“Just a little brotherly bonding,” Belphie ground out, Beel having picked up his efforts on Belphegor’s nipples causing the youngest demon’s voice to come out strained. The orange-haired demon had leant forward and was now lapping at one of Belphie’s nipples while the other was still being pulled and tweaked by Beel’s hand. “You’re certainly welcome to join us if you’d like.”

Satan took a moment to process Belphie’s words. This is obviously something the two have done in the past, which, frankly, did not surprise the blonde demon. As the pair had continued their efforts even with Satan watching, he felt his trousers begin to tighten. While the seven brothers had never been shy about sharing partners in the past, none of them, to his knowledge, had slept with each other besides maybe Lucifer and Mammon. Before the Avatar of Wrath knew it, his legs were carrying him towards the bed. He didn’t know what had led him to this point, but the pull of his brothers’ actions was leading him to this moment. When his knee hit the bed, it was like he came back to himself.

“So nice of you to join us,” Belphie snickered to Satan between a particularly high-pitched moan. Beel had taken the next step to biting and was pulling one of Belphie’s nipples between his perfectly whitened teeth.

“Tch, of course you’re a brat even in the throws of pleasure,” Satan spoke to the youngest, not so subtly rolling his eyes.

Satan took his arm out of the remaining arm of his jacket and pulled his sweater over his head, leaving the demon in his form fitting black shirt and his tight, pale blue trousers. He approached Belphie’s form, crawling between Beel’s legs to sit back on his haunches behind the Avatar of Sloth. After a particularly hard bite from Beel, Belphegor threw his head back, the back of it connecting with Satan’s shoulder. In the interest of keeping their now threesome relatively quiet, Satan leaned into Belphie and captured the younger demon’s lips with his own.

Their kiss had quickly escalated from tender to all teeth and aggression. Satan had never been exactly tender with the lovers he took, being the Avatar of Wrath and all. With Belphie being a fellow archdemon, it only felt natural for Satan to think his little brother could take a little roughness. Having had enough of the tenderness (if you could call it that) of their kiss, Satan began moving his lips from Belphie’s to his jaw and down to his neck. Wanting to give Belphegor a little taste of what his invitation means, Satan sunk his teeth into Blephie’s neck, drawing a pathetic whimper mixed with a high-pitched moan from the demon.

“Fuck…you’re such a fucking pillow princess aren’t you…” Satan growled against Belphie’s neck, licking a long stripe up the expanse of his little brother’s neck.

“Trust me, I always do all the work…” Beel all but growled, his mouth still pulling on one of Belphie’s nipples. In the time that Satan had joined, Beel’s demon form had taken over his regular body. His fangs dug into one of Belphie’s pecks and the feeling sent a shiver down said demon’s spine. A small line of blood dripped from the bite and Beel’s rough tongue followed the drip of blood to source where he began to suck and lick at the wound.

“Ahh Beel…not so hard…” Belphie sighed out. Between the torture on his neck and the torture on his chest, the demon was starting to grow impatient. “Fuck…can’t you just suck my cock already?!” Belphie’s own demon form flickered over his human form at a particularly hard bite to his skin from both Beel and Satan.

Pulling back from the pair, Satan moved to remove his shirt from his body. The pair before him separated after convincing Beel to let Belphie go. The three of them eventually stripped down to their bare bodies, Beel practically ripping Belphie’s sweatpants and underwear off him as he had done with his brother’s shirt. While Satan watched the pair undress, he moved from the bed in order to move the three of them into the best position. Satan had instructed Belphie to lay on his back on his bed with Beel above him.

With a general idea of what he was supposed to do, Beel began to kiss and bite down Belphie’s body as slow as he could. When his hunger had finally taken over him, Beel went from gentle teasing to breaking skin with his bites and nibbles. It wasn’t until Belphie began tugging on Beel’s hair in a needy fashion that he actually got down to business. At this point in time, Belphie’s erection was positively leaking with pre-cum. Offering one last nip to Belphie’s hip, Beel moved a hand to his brother’s length and gave it a subtle squeeze, pulling a whine from the demon.

Satan moved from the bed and went to the side that was closer to Belphie’s head. Tugging on his own hardened cock, Satan grabbed Belphie by his chin and moved his head to face Satan’s body. Finally opening his eyes from the shock of Satan’s manhandling, Belphie was greeted with the sight of Satan’s awaiting length. Though he wasn’t as large or thick as Beel (but then again, who was? ~~besides Diavolo…~~ ), the fourth oldest was still considerable in length and girth. Holding his tongue between his teeth, Belphie looked from Satan’s member up to his awaiting smirk.

Wanting to get the show on the road, Satan grabbed Belphie by one of his horns from his now exposed demon form and pulled him towards his awaiting cock. Almost too eager, Belphie offered small kitten licks to the leaking head of Satan’s length before licking from the root of it to the tip. Not so similarly, Beel engulfed Belphie’s entire length in one go, causing the younger demon’s eyes to practically bug out of his head and for his breath to fan over Satan’s cock teasingly.

“If you’re just going to tease me, then I guess I’ll have to…” Satan spoke lowly, groaning out as he pulled Belphie from simply licking up the length of his cock to taking the entirety of it down his throat. Satan let out a satisfied groan at the feeling of his cock hitting the back of the youngest demon’s throat while Belphie let out low moans from Beel’s ministrations around his own length.

While the trio was just beginning their ménage à trois, Asmodeus was just returning from his nightly outing to The Fall and Leviathan had just finished his final raid for the night. Immediately upon entrance to the House of Lamentation, Asmo could feel the lust in the air. Practically following the scent like a hound, he found himself at the door of the twins’ room along with Levi.

“What are you doing here?” Asmo purred out to the third oldest, offering Levi a wink and a giggle.

“I-I could ask the same of you!” Levi stuttered out, a feint blush covering the demon’s cheeks.

“Are you kidding me?! I couldn’t help but follow the sweet smell of sex,” Asmo purred out, tracing a finger up the expanse of Levi’s chest. The older of the two flinched back from the sudden touch.

“Err…well I kinda gave Belphie the wrong manga…” Levi squeaked out, covering his face to try and hide the fervent blush that was coming over his face.

Understanding what Levi meant (somehow), Asmo stuck his tongue out at his older brother teasingly before gripping the handle to the twins’ door. The pair weren’t paying much attention as their sights were set on each other. They only reason Asmo stopped teasing his brother was because when the door finally opened, he felt the wave of lust rolling out of the room in waves and hitting him like a slap in the face. Perking up, he moved his attention around the room before settling on the trio settled on and around Beel’s bed.

The pair’s reactions were nearly direct opposites. Asmodeus let a squeal of delight while Leviathan screeched in pure horror. With Beel and Belphie too caught up in hunger and pleasure, they hadn’t even felt their older brothers’ presence. Satan was the one to acknowledge his younger and older brother. Looking up from Belphie working his cock, Satan eyed the two at the door with lidded eyes, his face scrunching up in pleasure when Belphie took his length down his throat wholly. A smirk came over Satan’s features as a plan sparked in his brain.

Taking Belphie off his length, the younger demon’s quiet whimpers filled the room. Satan moved a hand down to Belphie, gripped him by his chin, and moved his head to face the demons at the door to the room. A dust of a blush came over Belphie and the tip of his ears turned a shade of red both from the embarrassment of being caught and Beel still going down on him. When Belphie tried to look away, Satan kept his head in place, a sadistic grin coming over his features.

“No no no…come now little brother, don’t you wanna invite your other brothers to join?” Satan’s voice was low and teasing. He was relishing in Belphie’s quick shift in personality from his unabashed nature to his newfound shame and humiliation. “Someone’s shy now huh? Fine…I’ll invite them myself.” With his hand still on Belphie’s chin, Satan moved Belphie back to taking his cock down his throat and addressed his brothers at the door. “You’re both more than…ahhh…welcome to join in…” Satan ground out.

Without another thought, Asmo grabbed Levi by the wrist and dragged the demon into the room with him. He felt some resistance on Levi’s part. Asmo smirked back at his older brother before tsking at him and pulling at him harder. Levi begrudgingly followed his brother. He had been meaning to jerk one out to the manga he haphazardly threw Belphie’s way at the beginning of the night, but now he was finding himself in fivesome with his brothers. Being the Avatar of Lust, it wasn’t exactly Asmo’s first fivesome, hell, the demon had been to his fair share of orgies in the Devildom, but it had been his first time partaking in such an act with is brothers.

It took little time for Asmo to become just as naked as those around him, but Levi found it hard to get himself in an equal state of undress. Sensing Levi’s hesitance, Asmo took it upon himself to give his older brother a bit of a push in the right direction. Much like Belphie had done at the beginning of this excursion, Asmo pushed Levi onto the bed next to their youngest brother and straddled his hips. Below him, Levi was a stuttering mess at the position he was in. Four out of his six brothers were naked around him and in various throws of pleasure while he was still fully clothed and incredibly turned on.

Smirking down at his brother, Asmo ground his hips into Levi’s, feeling the sea demon’s growing erection against his already stiff cock. Reaching down to unzip Levi’s jacket, Asmo pushed it offer the demon as best he could before moving the loose, blue t-shirt up Levi’s torso to scrunch around his upper body. Asmo let out a surprised, yet, at the same time, pleased trill at Levi’s toned body. At the feeling of Asmo’s featherlight touches over his abs, Levi couldn’t help his demon form flickering over his body and the gasp that left his lips. Taking great delight in his brother’s reaction, Asmo ground his hips and erection harder into Levi’s and moved his hand up his brother’s body.

“I had no idea you were so sensitive,” Asmo giggled to Levi, a little whimper accompanying his words at the little bits of friction he was getting from his incessant moving of his hips.

“Gah! D-don’t bring it up!” Levi squawked at his brother; his embarrassment mixed with the sensations he was experiencing drawing his demon form out fully. With his tail out, Levi subconsciously moved to wrap the appendage around Asmo’s slender torso. The lustful demon couldn’t help the little gasp that escaped him at the feeling of the scaley tip brushing against one of his nipples.

Eyeing the action before him, Satan leaned forward to grab Asmo by his chin, much like he had done with Belphie, both moving his length further down Belphie’s awaiting throat and pulled a choked groan from him. Satan pulled Asmodeus toward him and captured the Avatar of Lust’s lips with his own. Their kiss was immediately heated and filled with groans from Satan and soft moans from Asmo. Not wanting to leave Levi out of the action, Asmo moved a perfectly manicured hand underneath the waistband of Levi’s sweatpants and boxers to grab at the third oldest’s painfully hard erection.

Surprised at what he felt, Asmo couldn’t help but pull away from his kiss with Satan. The blonde was confused at the loss of contact and followed Asmo’s attention to his older brother’s groin. Asmo had yanked down Levi’s sweatpants and boxers to reveal an awaiting hemi-penis. Both brothers raised their eyebrows in both interest and surprise at the sight of Levi’s genitals. While his erection was being scrutinized by his brothers, Levi’s own anxiety and self-consciousness skyrocketed.

“I cannot you believe you were hiding this from me!” Asmo squealed out in delight, his hands diving towards Levi’s lengths eagerly. Asmo gripped one length in each hand before running his thumbs over each of Levi’s leaking tips, the feeling almost knocking the air out of Levi’s lungs.

Tired of being left out, Satan gripped Asmo by his chin once again, this time much more aggressively, and pulled Asmodeus’ lips back his own. The manhandling coming from Satan pulled a needy whimper from Asmo, the sound causing Satan to smirk against his brother’s lips. While the pair hungrily kissed, Belphie was nearly forgotten by Satan until a moan that ripped through him, vibrating Satan’s length, pull his attention back to the demon that started it all. Satan pulled his throbbing erection from Belphie’s throat due to the feeling of his approaching orgasm and broke his kiss with Asmo. Saliva mixed with copious amounts of precum coated Belphie’s chin and chest from having his mouth and throat stuffed with little regard to his own comfort.

Belphie was starting to feel as though his soul was leaving his body. Beel had not stopped his hungry slurps on the youngest demon’s cock causing Belphie to let out needy moans and whines now that his mouth wasn’t preoccupied with Satan’s length. One of Belphie’s hands shot down to Beel’s orange mop of hair, his grip on the roots quickly transforming into an aggressive tug to move off his length. Not heading his brother’s desire to be free, Beel only increased his efforts on Belphie’s cock. With his end approaching faster and faster, Belphie’s moans grew in volume and pitch as Beel bobbed his head up and down the demon’s length. In the midst of his own pleasure, Levi turned to his youngest brother and brought their lips together in a searing kiss, the taste of Belphie’s saliva and Satan’s precum coating Levi’s tongue.

Between Beel’s efforts and Levi’s soothing kiss, Belphie let the spring that had been coiling in his lower stomach pop. Swallowing Belphie’s moans of pleasure, Levi let out his own groan into the kiss from the noises Belphie was making along with Asmo’s increased pace on his dual cocks. With Belphie now cumming down his throat, Beel let out a satisfied groan at the feeling and continued to suck at his brother’s cock, even as the demon tried to push Beel off of him now that overstimulation was beginning to set in.

While the fivesome was well under way in the twins’ room, Lucifer was out on his nightly patrol of the hall of the House of Lamentation. He’d gone from the living room, to the library, and to the music room before climbing the stairs to walk the hall that held everyone’s rooms. Immediately upon completing his journey to the top of the stairs, Lucifer found it odd that the door to Levi’s room was wide open. Slowly filling with concern, Lucifer peaked into the room, scanning it for any sign of Levi only to be disappointed by the sight of a mop of messy, white hair.

“Oh c’mon…that nerd’s gotta have some kinda limited edition cartoon figure around here somewhere…” Mammon mumbled to himself, digging around in the shelves next to Levi’s gaming set up. While it was true that Levi had many limited edition Ruri-chan figurines, they were either still in the box or in a jar (if you catch my drift).

“I do believe you are looking in the wrong spot, brother,” Lucifer spoke evenly. The eldest couldn’t help but pinch the bridge of his nose at the girly screech Mammon let out from being snuck up on.

“It…it’s not what it looks like Lucy! I was just…uhhh…cleaning for Levi?” Mammon’s lies were rarely ever believable, not even to himself. He’d given Lucifer a lopsided grin in the hopes that maybe this would be the time the demon would believe him, but anyone with a brain would be able to tell that was not going to happen any time soon.

The sigh that Lucifer let out sent a wave of anxiety down Mammon’s spine. A sigh from his oldest brother was never a good sign. Eyeing Lucifer warily, Mammon watched as his brother reached into his back pocket and retrieved a collar and leash. Mammon knew the routine by now. The white-haired demon mumbled out obscenities to no one in particular as he stomped over to Lucifer. The Avatar of Greed took the collar and latched it around his neck, fully prepared to be bored out of his mind as he followed his older brother around for the rest of the night.

As soon as they’d exited Levi’s room, Lucifer having shut the door for Levi’s sake, the pair continued on Lucifer’s patrol. Hearing the sounds of groaning and whining, Lucifer stopped dead in his tracks at Asmo’s door. He’d had half a mind to burst in and yell at the lustful demon, but oddly enough, the sounds weren’t coming from his room like they normally would. No, the sounds were coming from farther down the hall. Approaching the twins’ door, both demons put their ears up to the door in mild interest. It wasn’t often that they’d heard their baby brothers partaking in the pleasures of the flesh. Though Lucifer was more than willing to let them continue in their passions, an itching part of the demon couldn’t let how loud they were being go unpunished.

Lucifer opened the door to the room with a slow creak and immediately regretted it upon taking in the scene before him. Satan was sitting at the headboard of Beel’s bed, Belphie and Asmo lavishing their tongues over his length while the pair balanced themselves on their hands and knees. Beel and Levi were having their ways with Belphie and Asmo, respectively. While Beel’s movements were much surer and more calculated, his hips slamming into Belphie’s backside at a fervent pace, Levi’s were more hesitant and sloppier. The whines, groans, and moans filling the room caused Mammon’s jaw to hit the floor and for his eyebrows to shoot up into his hairline.

“WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?!” Mammon shouted. He needed an explanation and he needed it now. Everyone but Beel had stopped at the sound of Mammon’s voice, his gluttony taking over at the feeling of his brother’s entrance squeezing around his thick cock.

“We’re a…mmm Levi…we’re a little busy as you can see,” Asmo breathily spoke. He’d moved his hips back onto Levi’s lengths, effectively taking over and fucking himself now that the demon had stopped. “You can either…oh fuck me…join or get out.” Asmo let out a particularly needy moan at the feeling of Levi’s scaly tail curling around his length. Making the decision for them, Lucifer pulled Mammon with him into the room. He’d shut and locked the door behind him, tugging on the leash to draw Mammon out of his shocked state.

“Are you really gonna join them, Lucy?!” Mammon asked Lucifer incredulously. He’d never pictured Lucifer to be one to let his hair down in front of his other brothers and let them see him with so much as a layer of clothing missing.

“Yes, WE will be joining them. Now strip before I rip your precious clothes like last time,” Lucifer commanded Mammon. The demon had tied Mammon’s leash around his wrist so there was no way for the second oldest to escape as Lucifer began to strip himself one layer at a time.

“Oi oi oi! Where are ya getting’ this we shit from huh Lucy?!” Mammon practically screeched. He watched in horror as Lucifer stripped out of his vest and began unbuttoning his black dress shirt, his demon form taking over his human form.

“Either take your clothes off and get yourself prepared or I will rip them off of you and fuck you raw, brother,” Lucifer inform the greedy demon.

Knowing that Lucifer was one-hundred percent serious, Mammon hastily began undressing himself. While Lucifer took his time and folded each article of his clothing neatly, Mammon all but threw each layer of clothing into a pile on the floor. As the pair made their way towards the bed, the scene in front of them had un-paused itself.

Belphie, Levi, and Asmo were quickly approaching their end while Beel and Satan were still holding off on cumming. While Belphie and Asmo were still getting fucked, they’d found a rhythm to fall into when sucking Satan’s cock. The pair would curl their tongues around the shaft of his length before licking up the expanse of it. When that wasn’t enough for the Avatar of Wrath, the pair would occasionally switch off from engulfing the demon’s length to fondling and sucking his balls. While their system had been successful thus far, Lucifer ruined it entirely when he’d yanked Asmo from Satan’s length, earning a growl from the blonde on the receiving end.

“Suck,” Lucifer ordered the Avatar of Lust, his fingers digging into the honey colored mop of hair on top of his head. Asmo let out a particularly high-pitched whine at the feeling and immediately began to do as instructed.

Lucifer didn’t let him get too lost in the feeling of Asmo’s mouth on his length. He’d pulled Mammon by the leash to kneel at his feet. Looking down at Mammon with lidded eyes, Lucifer yanked at leash in warning. Mammon hadn’t yet followed the eldest’s instructions to prep himself. Mumbling to himself and earning himself another yank at the collar around his neck, Mammon positioned himself on his hands and knees with his cheek against the carpet to better balance himself. Mammon shouldn’t feel ashamed to put on show for Lucifer as he’d done it countless times before, but the demon still felt the tips of his ears become hot at the knowledge that he was being watched by his older brother who required nothing but perfection.

The eldest watched the show beneath with wanton interest. He’d let out a low growl when Asmo gave his cock a fairly hard suck. In a form of retaliation, Lucifer tightened his grip on Asmo’s hair and pushed further down the demon’s throat. The feeling wasn’t much of a punishment for the Avatar of Lust as he’d been through much worse, but between Levi’s thrusts and Lucifer’s tugging Asmodeus found himself cumming suddenly, his stomach and Beel’s blanket finding itself now covered in cum. The fourth oldest screwed his eyes shut tightly and tried his best not to bite down on Lucifer’s length. His entrance tightened even further around Levi, tipping the second oldest brother over the edge as well. Both Levi’s lengths throbbed inside Asmo as the serpent demon emptied himself inside his younger brother. Levi dug his dark blue painted nails into Asmo’s hips, stuttering out a groan at the tight feeling around his now sensitive lengths.

Levi had since pulled back and watched as his cum slipped out of Asmo and trailed down his pale thighs. The sea demon felt satisfied. His panting had died down as he sat back on his haunches on the carpet, observing the others as they continued their pleasures. Glancing over at the sound of Beel groaning, it seemed that he was in the same boat. Levi watched as Beel pulled back, observing, much as the second oldest had done, his cum dribbling from Belphie’s entrance. The orange-haired demon watched his seed drip from Belphie’s entrance with a lazy smile. Even though he knew Belphie was sensitive from their fucking, Beel pushed some of the cum that was dripping out back into Belphie’s entrance, the youngest whimpering around Satan’s cock at the feeling.

Not wanting to cum just yet, Satan pulled Belphie off his length and took a moment to catch his breath. He’d looked down to see the Avatar of Sloth totally blissed out and spent. Wanting to spare his little brother anymore pleasure that could become painful, he’d moved to Lucifer and Mammon. Peering over the bed, Satan joined Lucifer in watching Mammon prep himself. Mammon was letting out little whines and whimpers as he plunged three of his fingers into his hole. Looking between Satan and Mammon, a wicked idea came to his mind.

“Fit another one,” Lucifer groaned out, kicking Mammon’s heel to get the white-haired demon’s attention.

“Whaa?” Mammon questioned, barely out of his stupor.

“If you want fit Satan and I comfortably, I suggest you fit a fourth finger inside your ass brother…” Lucifer let out a particularly lowly growl and pulled Asmo off his cock when he felt himself already getting close. There was a reason Asmo was the Avatar of Lust after all.

Lucifer watched as his four other brothers started to clean themselves of the many bodily fluids that covered their bodies. It wouldn’t be long before the three that had yet to cum would join them. Climbing off the bed, Satan joined Lucifer’s side, slowly stroking his length as he watched Mammon. The demon below them had finally fit four of fingers into his entrance and was slowly massaging his prostate in order to loosen himself up to fully take his two brothers. Lucifer was already a bit of stretch, but Mammon had never taken two cocks at the same time before.

“Enough,” Lucifer growled, pulling Mammon’s fingers out of his entrance. Mammon whined at the feeling only to choke slightly at the feeling of Lucifer yanking him by the leash and collar from the carpet and onto the bed. “Lay down,” Lucifer motioned to Satan.

Not wanting to fight with his brother in this moment, Satan listened and laid on his back. Mammon looked between his two brothers. Lucifer smiled at his brother in a sickly-sweet manner and motioned for Mammon to mount Satan. Climbing over his younger brother’s torso, he’d looked down at Satan, who, in turn, gave him a shit eating grin, before reaching between his thighs to grip Satan’s cock and hold it in place. The pair let out a hiss as Mammon slowly sunk down on Satan’s length. Satan dug his green fingernails into Mammon’s muscular thighs, earing a whine from the greedy demon. His impatience growing from Mammon’s slow work, Satan thrust up into his entrance, groaning out at the tight feeling.

Giving Mammon no time to fully adjust, Satan immediately found a rhythm to get into with his thrusts. He held Mammon in place as he thrust up into the demon’s entrance, earning little moans and groans from Mammon. Nearing the end of his patience in watching, Lucifer kneeled on the bed and climbed his way behind Mammon. The Avatar of Pride wound the leash around his wrist until there was very little of the length for Mammon to escape. Pulling back on the leash, Mammon let out a strangled groan as Lucifer connected their lips together. Satan could only smirk at the show in front of him.

The Avatar of Wrath stopped his movements at the feeling of Lucifer’s cock nudging against his length and Mammon’s entrance. Lucifer dug his nails into Mammon’s tanned skin in order to ground himself and keep himself from hurting Mammon too much. The tip of Lucifer’s cock nudged against Mammon’s entrance before slowly slipping in. Both Lucifer and Satan let out a pleased groan at the feeling while Mammon bit his fist in an effort to quiet his whines and whimpers, however unsuccessful the endeavor was. Lucifer slowly by surely fit his impressive length inch by torturous inch into Mammon’s ass.

“Grrr…you’re doing so good…fuck you’re tight,” Lucifer whispered in Mammon’s ear, licking and biting on the lope of it in order to soothe him slightly. With both of his brothers seated inside of him, Mammon was experiencing a new level of fullness. His back was rigid, and he waited impatiently for his brothers to move.

Lucifer set the pace for Satan to follow. He’d pulled out slowly, the drag of his cock against Satan’s drew a little moan from the blonde and a slight buck of his hips against Mammon’s. Lucifer thrust back into Mammon a little too hard and it was then that Mammon broke. His words were incoherent as he pleaded and begged for Satan to get on with his own movement. Heading his brother’s wishes, Satan feel into his rhythm with Lucifer. When Lucy would pull out of Mammon, Satan would thrust back in.

“Don’t you dare cum, not until I tell you,” Lucifer growled to Mammon after having felt his ass tighten around the two cocks inside him.

“Pl…please…can’t…t-t-take…it…” Mammon huffed out between pants and whines. He knew if this would be his punishment and if he did not do as told, his punishment would only worsen. Satan groaned at the sound of Mammon’s pleading and whining to Lucifer. Much like the oldest brother, Satan was a bit of a sadist in bed. The sound was like music to his ears and it only brought him closer and closer to his peak.

“Fuck…fine…” Lucifer huffed out, increasing his pace with Satan as they both chased their own highs. “Three…two…shit…one…cum, cum now!” Lucifer groaned out, stilling and feeling his body go completely still.

Mammon let out a scream at the feeling of Lucifer shooting his cum into his ass followed closely by Satan. Mammon’s release came shortly after and he’d covered his stomach as well as Satan’s, his cock twitching wildly from the intense feeling. Lucifer released Mammon from his collar and sat back, pulling his softening length from Mammon’s entrance. Feeling totally spent, Mammon fell forward, laying and panting on Satan. The blonde moved Mammon’s hips up, pulling a whine from the white-haired demon, so he could pull of out his older brother.

Lucifer watched closely as his and Satan’s cum pooled beneath the pair as they tried to catch their breath. He’d gotten up, eyeing the six of them coming down from their highs and regaining normalcy. Lucifer went to the twins’ bathroom and came back with a warm washcloth. He’d tenderly taken to cleaning up Mammon, paying extra care not to hurt him after what he’d just gone through.

Belphegor had already fallen fast asleep one Beel’s chest, many of the other brothers following closely behind his lead. Mammon was in too much of stupor to even comprehend what was going on. He’d some how found himself tucked under Satan’s arms as Lucifer kissed the top of his head. The House of Lamentation was quiet for once.

**Author's Note:**

> I've made a discord, so if you guys want to join to get updates on fics, chat about Obey Me! or just talk in general, feel free to join!
> 
> https://discord.gg/E2gzSbx
> 
> |
> 
> Want to watch me make a fool of myself? Follow me on twitter!
> 
> https://twitter.com/tweetingjulens1?s=09


End file.
